Winter Wonderland
by ohhsnapex3
Summary: One-shot. Edward/Bella fluff. Alice develops a mind of her own. Alice pulls Bella and Edward along with her when she wants to go where...?


**A/N:** This is set sometime between New Moon and Eclipse. Careful, this story is made of 100% pure Edward/Bella fluff! Oh, and sorry, but Alice just made up her own mind and decided to go on their date with them. _Le sigh. _Stupid characters having a mind of their own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**WINTER WONDERLAND**

_Twilight one-shot by twilighttay_

"Bella!" Alice called after me in the school parking lot. I tried to ignore her, but she continued yelling my name over and over again.

Ugh. Today was not a good day. The ground was covered in at least four inches of snow, and Edward was away hunting. Things like that never did help my mood, and today I was most definitely not in the mood for whatever Alice was going to drag me into. She always had something she wanted me to do. Like Edward, she was all for me having as many "human experiences" as possible before I became a vampire.

I usually didn't mind the "human experiences" that Edward suggested, but Alice's were a completely different story. Almost one hundred percent of the time, Alice's included me being her "Bella Barbie" and way too much time sitting in front of a mirror. And that was just the prelude to being subject to some embarrassing event like the time she forced both me and Rosalie into some of the designs that she made. I swear she was trying to kill me with the shoes she made me wear! And that was all just so she could take pictures of us to put in her designer's portfolio. Honestly, it made no sense to me. Anyways, why would she want to take pictures of _me_? I wasn't model material. Couldn't she have just used Rosalie? She was already supermodel gorgeous without the mounds of make-up she had put on us that night.

"Bella!" She huffed again, clearly getting annoyed with my lack of enthusiasm for what she had planned for me. She caught up to me when I reached my truck. "Bella," she scolded, "Edward has left me specific instructions to bring you back to our house after school today."

Oh. So maybe she wasn't planning on making me her very own life-size Barbie today. The thought of seeing Edward so soon brightened my outlook considerably. "Oh, okay, Alice. I'll just drive my truck over..." I started to say, but she was shaking her head at me. I stared at her blankly.

"I have to drive you there myself," she clarified. I sighed. Of course. Quickly, I tried to think of reasons why I should drive myself.

"But Alice, I don't want to leave my truck here. What if someone steals it?" I've never worried about car theft much in a town this small, but hey, I needed something to get out of a car ride with Alice. I needed some time to myself.

She snorted. "Bella, if anyone tries to steal that old car of yours, they'll make it, what, half a mile before they break down or a cop pulls them over for driving too far under the speed limit? Hah! I'd love to see Charlie's face if he pulled someone over in his daughter's stolen truck." She laughed again.

I groaned. I had no other excuse to get me out of this, so I just threw my bag down on the floor of the Volvo that Alice had borrowed from Edward and plopped down in the passenger side seat.

She started the car and sped off down the road. I stared out the window until she tried to strike up a conversation. "So, how was your day?" she asked politely.

I just grumbled, "Fine." She sighed, and cut the engine because we had reached the Cullen's house. When we got inside, I realized Edward was nowhere to be found. "Alice..." I nearly growled. _No one_ was here. She'd set me up for another session of pure torture.

"Oh calm down, Bella. I just needed a way to get you here. I technically didn't lie, because Edward _did_ tell me to bring you here after school. I just left out the teensy little detail that he wasn't home yet. No harm done." She was completely unfazed by my angry stare. "Hey—what'd I say? Calm, Bella." Alice picked me up and ran at vampire speed to her second floor bathroom. I can't believe she was doing this to me again.

An hour later, after I was thoroughly bored from all the beautifying and make-up and all that, she said "Ta daa!" and turned my chair around to face the mirror. I had to admit, she did a very good job with the make-up. Nothing too dark, it just subtle enough.

"Looks great, Alice. No what was all that for, anyways?"

"You'll see..." she said in a sing-song voice. She immediately tossed me a light blue sweater and jeans.

I didn't bother arguing with her like I wanted to, because I knew I would end up losing anyways. I pulled the sweater over my head and got dressed. She handed me a white scarf and some furry white boots. I started to protest, but she stopped me.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella," she rolled her eyes. "It's not real fur."

"Well, thanks for telling me that, Alice, but that's not what I don't like about this," I complained.

"If that's true, then can you put all this on and stay silent for five minutes, please?" she pleaded.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, Alice. Do whatever you want."

She clapped her hands together and helped me with the scarf and boots. Then she shoved a gray button-up jacket into my arms, along with a pair of white gloves and a hat.

After she finished giving me all the extra accessories that I had no clue why I would need any of them, she tied a blindfold on me.

"Alice!" I shrieked. What was she _doing_?! Trying to make me have a panic attack?! Because if so, I could sense one was coming.

"Shh, Bella!" she shushed me. I felt her pushing on my back, urging my feet to move forward. Instead of fighting her, I just let her push me along until we reached the Volvo again. Someone opened the door for me, and I sat down. Then I realized it wasn't the front seat I was sitting in. I reached forward and it was the front seat that I felt, not the dashboard like it should've been. Hmm. I wonder why Alice put me in the back seat...

"Alice?" I asked after a minute or so of driving.

"Mmm?"

"When can I take this ridiculous blindfold off?"

I was startled by a definitely not Alice-like chuckle coming from my left side. "Shut up, you idiot! You're ruining the surprise!" Alice screeched at the person sitting next to me. That chuckle had sounded a lot like...

"Edward?" I asked, reaching out into the darkness.

Alice growled. Edward chuckled and took my blindfold off. He grabbed my hand and held it on the seat. I looked at Alice, who was glaring at him in the rear-view mirror, clearly aggravated that her surprise had been spoiled. I tried to calm her down. "It's okay, Alice. You know I don't like surprises anyway..." I stopped talking when I saw the fierce look on her face.

Then she resigned. "Fine... Edward, just promise me you won't tell her where we're going, okay?" She sighed.

"I'm not going to tell her where we're going, Alice." He told her, winking at me.

She hissed. "I swear if you tell her where we're going, Edward..." she trailed off, trying to think of something to use against him, no doubt. He smirked smugly.

I sighed and leaned into Edward's shoulder. He whispered in my ear, "We'll be there soon enough."

I closed my eyes and wondered where we could be going. I dreamed about going to the coastline, but in that little fantasy I'd forgotten to include the fact that I was given gloves, a scarf, and fur boots before we came. That obviously wasn't where we were going. Then I imagined a nice little trip to…

Edward interrupted my daydreaming by nudging me when we arrived at Alice's mystery place. I opened my eyes, and all I could see was snow and trees. Ugh. We got out of the car and I glared stubbornly at Alice. She and Edward grabbed hands and pulled me into what looked like a wooden lodge.

The inside of the lodge was much warmer than it was outdoors. The wooden floor boards creaked as we walked to a desk in the middle of the room. I couldn't keep my eyes off the walls. On them there was everything from moose heads to bear skins to old rifles.

"Three adults?" the woman behind the desk asked, barely looking up from her book.

"Yes," Alice said politely. The woman looked up to hand Alice three little slips of paper and three bright orange tags. I was still confused until I saw the sign on the wall that said "Ski Lodge." I grabbed Edward's shoulder and pulled him down to my level.

"We're going _skiing_?" I whispered angrily in his ear. "Why didn't anyone tell me this!? I'm going to make a fool out of myself! I—" He kissed me quickly to stop my minor panic attack. I just stared at him with an irritated expression on my face, my arms folded across my chest.

He laughed at my stubborn appearance. "Calm down, Bella. We're not going skiing. Alice is. _We_ are going to do something else." He smirked.

"What—" He silenced me again. Well, it looks like I'm not going to know what's going on anytime soon…

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm not hungry." I told her.

Alice looked relieved. Obviously, she wanted as much time on the slopes as possible, and if it got her away from Edward and I, then I wouldn't hold her back. I smiled to myself. Alice pranced over to the rentals counter and came back to us with a pair of skis that were almost as big as she was.

"Well," she said, smiling widely, "I'll see you two later." She winked and left us alone.

Edward turned to face me. "So, Bella, what would you like to do first?" he asked politely.

I thought it over for a second. Hmm… what _did_ I want to do? "I… honestly, I don't know." I laughed nervously.

He chuckled with me. "Follow me." He pulled me along by his side over to the rentals counter.

"What do you want?" the woman at the counter asked rudely before she looked up. When she did look up, her face clearly showed she was dazzled by a certain someone standing next to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she corrected her discourtesy. "How can I help you?" she smiled sweetly.

Edward just ignored the smile and said, "One sled, please." The woman handed him a toboggan before he barely finished speaking. He handed her the pass and walked away without giving her a second glance. I couldn't help but look back at her face. She looked shocked. I smiled to myself again. This reminded me of the first time he took me on a date, when we went to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, and the temperature change was severe and abrupt. Next to Edward's ice-cold skin, it was even colder. I shivered and he removed his wintry hand from mine. I didn't like that, so I wiggled my way under his arm. He laughed and put his arm around me.

We trudged up a big hill. When we reached the top I tripped and found myself face down in the snow. I could hear a burst of laughter from above me. Edward helped me up and I glared at him. He just grinned impishly and pulled me down on the sled. He sat down right behind me and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Before I knew it, he had pushed off and we were flying down the hill. The wind was exhilarating! I screamed and he held me closer to him… all I could see at the moment was white flying by me, and I didn't see it when…

We crashed into the giant blue wall at the bottom of the slope. Good thing it was soft, or that would've really hurt. Edward rolled off the sled and onto his back. I landed on top of his chest. We both laughed together, and then suddenly Edward became silent. I stopped laughing too, and glanced down at him. He was staring at my face with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked him, getting self-conscious of him staring at me the way he was. He didn't answer me, so I repeated, "What?"

He still said nothing. He just smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss me.

After a few moments, I heard a scream and I jumped. Edward sat up and pulled me with him. "Maybe we should move before we get hit." he suggested.

I agreed with him. We walked back up the hill and sledded down several more times. Each time I enjoyed myself more. Maybe I should be happy Alice dragged me here. It wasn't so bad.

And that was when I heard her yelling, "Edward! Bella! Get over here!" Edward hissed at her. I groaned, and we headed quietly back to the lodge where Alice's voice was coming from.

Alice ran up to us when we reached the doorway. She pulled us through, grinning from ear to ear. "Cold out, isn't it?"

It was then that I realized I was shivering violently from the cold. I shuffled over to one of the couches by the fire.

It was a little better, but I was still cold.

"Your lips are blue, Bella," Alice giggled, "Would you like some hot cocoa?" She was already a step ahead of me. The steaming cup of cocoa was in waiting in her hands. She handed in to me and I immediately sipped it, burning my tongue in the process.

Edward, who was rubbing his hands by the fire, sat down next to me. I felt his cool arm around me. I may have still been cold, but the fire made it so his arms and hands didn't feel much colder than a normal human's would've felt like. I put my head on his shoulder, still sipping my drink, but feeling better than any amount of the hot chocolate could make me feel, because I was here with Edward. And Alice, of course.

I don't know how long we sat like that, all huddled by the fire, talking. It felt like hours. I was no longer cold; the fire and cocoa were very helpful. That's when Alice made her next suggestion.

"Let's go ice-skating!" she said, hopping up from the chair she was sitting in. I groaned. This was not going to go well. If there was anything clumsier than me on the ground, it would be me on ice, no doubt.

Edward just reassured me by saying he wouldn't let me fall. Alice rolled her eyes and told us to hurry up or she was going alone. Hmm. Tempting… What would I rather do, go ice-skating, where I was sure to make a fool of myself, or stay here in the warm lodge, by the fire with Edward? There was no question about which option I would choose.

But Alice wouldn't have that. Of course. I sighed.

After we had rented our skates and put them on, we walked, I, miraculously not tripping over anything, out to the entrance of the skating rink. Alice went first, whirling gracefully like an award-winning Olympic ice-skater. Of course she would be perfect at it, and if Edward ever decided to let go of my hand and skate by himself, which it didn't seem like that would happen anytime soon, he would be just as good as her.

He kept a firm grip on my hand, making sure I didn't fall victim to my own clumsiness. Slowly, we made our way around the rink. Despite Edward's best efforts to keep me from falling, I did fall quite a few times. It hurt a bit, but he helped me back up and we continued skating.

Again, time seemed to get lost when we were all together. It was getting dark, and it was time to be getting home. Didn't want Charlie to worry. I sighed.

Well, I guess even the best of days have to come to an end.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N:** I got the giant blue wall they crashed into (lol) from a personal experience. My family went snow tubing and there was a long, puffy blue wall thing at the end for you to run into if you went too far. Actually, I got the whole idea for the sledding and all that from that same time. The ice skating, though, was inspired by my birthday party last year. Too bad I didn't have Edward there with me. *boo hoo*

**If you would like to REQUEST something for me to do for either a drabble or a one-shot, please PM me with what you want. :D**


End file.
